Libra
Libra (リベラ Ribera, Riviera in the Japanese version, translated Libera in the fan translation) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Megumi Yamato in the Japanese version and by Cindy Robinson in the English version Profile Libra is a saint of Ylisse with a calm and composed nature; he joined the clergy after a painful life of neglect due to being abandoned by his parents. Even though he is often mistaken for a woman, Virion discovers he is a man with a masculine side to him. He tends to pay attention to the tiniest details. He prays to God more than anybody in the army. His birthday is July 1st. Libra arrives at Plegia Castle in Chapter 9 just as Gangrel is about to execute Emmeryn. He fights his way and eventually encounters Chrom and asks to join his ranks to save the Exalt. In the epilogue, Libra builds an orphanage and watches over the children there for many years. He is courted by many women and men and is said to be the incarnation of Naga Libra's supports reveal that he somewhat hates who he is. His support with Sully reveals that he is empty inside. He talks about wanting to live a clergyman's life, being kind to everyone and praising the Lord. Yet at the same time, he claims that there is a nagging feeling in his mind that tells him that this type of life isn't what he really wants. His support with Maribelle reveals that he had little faith for humanity until he saw Maribelle going through a trial record and siding with an abandoned orphan who stole from a noble. The event touched his heart greatly, and her words were "his salvation," possibly his salvation to continue living. His support with Tharja reveals that he wants to erase all traces of his past, so he volunteers for a memory manipulation experiment. The more Tharja tries to curse him, the more of his past is revealed, yet he feels like he is being saved instead of cursed. His support with the male Avatar reveals that he is an extremely skilled artist and loves to paint, but never does requests. In Game Recruitment Chapter 9: NPC, talk with Chrom. Base Stats | War Monk |1 |39 |14 |16 |13 |14 |10 |11 |16 |6 | Healtouch Miracle | Axe - C Staff - C | Killer Axe Mend Barrier Concoction |} Growth Rates |90% |40% |50% |55% |50% |45% |35% |40% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Virion *Gaius *Libra's children Class Sets *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"...What's this? Oh, Naga be praised!" (item) *"I've offered up a few prayers for our safety." (exp) *"I managed to sneak in some practice, but I must admit I'm better with prayers." (weapon exp) Level Up Quotes *"I feel reborn!" (6+ stats up) *"My prayers have been answered!" (4-5 stats up) *"Many thanks, O great ones." (2-3 stats up) Class Change Quote *"May this new experience forge me." Confession Final Chapter Quotes Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Thy will be done." *"My power is yours." *"Have faith." *"Guard yourself." *"All will be well." Dual Strike *"Be gone!" *"Forgetting someone?" *"Is that all?" *"Please, allow me." *"Have another." Support Block *"Away with you!" Defeated Enemy *"It is finished." *"Rest now." *"Gods save you." *"In Naga's name." *" *sigh*" Critical *"Repent, sinner!" *"May the gods forgive me." *"Rest in peace!" *"I am your omega!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Fiercely done!" *"Bless you." Etymology Libra is one of the signs of the Zodiac, representing the Scales. Riviera is an Italian name that means "river bank" or "coast". His romanised name 'Libera' means free. It is the feminine form of Liber. Libera was also an Italian goddess of wine while Liber was an Italian deity of fertility however Libera was a byname of the wife of this god. Source: http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Libera.html Trivia *Libra has similarities with Lucius. They are both monks/priests, are males, and are mistaken for being women in their supports with others (and even by players as well). In their epilogues, they both found orphanages. They even look similar physically. Gallery File:libera.jpg|Libra's portrait in Awakening. File:Libera confession.jpg|Libra confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Rivieraconfession.jpg|Libra's full confession. File:Liberaconcept.jpg|Concept art of Libra. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters